darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Containers
Containers are a type of Interactive scenery in which the Protagonist may find or store Items and Weapons. Some containers, such as the Package, are temporary, while most of them are permanent. Furniture Furniture is a class of object which can be moved by the player via "pushing"(walking/running into it) or dragging (an interaction option), many of which also happen to be containers. Mainly found inside buildings, furniture includes lamps, wardrobes, stools, drawers and many household articles. If large enough, they can function as obstacles to slow or prevent passage through a doorway or hole in the wall, and a few also block vision when so placed. Furniture with storage space can be damaged and destroyed. While destruction will render an object unmovable and it will no longer block movement, it retains its storage space and items inside will not be affected. Note that unlike other types of barricades, enemies will not directly attack them, so the main risk is collateral damage; though be aware that enemies with a lunging attack such as chompers may try to attack the player from the other side, inadvertently hitting the furniture, so be wary of that as well. Currently, enemy pathing will ignore furniture: thus, if a movable obstacle is blocking their path they will just push their way through it. If they can't due to it being against something immovable such as a wall, they'll keep trying forever unless the player distracts them from it. Crates Crates are containers that can contain rare and hard-to-find items. Crates are a good place to find just about anything the Protagonist could need, as they tend to have more supplies than other loot locations. Some crates are pre-placed, usually inside major and minor locations. There are also Locked Crates that require a combination to unlock. These kinds of crates are always pre-placed and can only be found in certain areas. Random Crate Loot * Flares * 9v Batteries * Scrap Metal * Gasoline * Matchsticks * Small Caliber Magazines * Molotov Cocktail * Pills Pre-placed Crates * Piotrek's House - Contains 4 crates. ** One in the living room corner outside of where Piotrek is first found. ** The second is in his garage corner near the tractor, containing some ingredients to make a molotov. ** The third is in the adjacent garage room with a Dog, past the Worms, and has a childish blueprint. ** The fourth is located in the shed in his backyard. The door needs to be lockpicked or broken down with a weapon. After this has been done, the chest inside will contain a Welder and one Fabric. * Anti Tank Gun - A rock near the location can be pushed out of the way to reveal a crate containing a Homemade Shotgun and a Small Caliber Magazine. * Cottage (C) - Behind the barricaded door inside of the house. * Silent Forest Hideout - Found in the section with the generator. Requires the key found from the Cottage (C). * Burned Houses - Under the wardrobe, contains decent loot. * Creepy House - ? Locked Crate Locations * Wolfman Camp (Silent Forest) - Has 2. The code is randomly generated and never given to the Protagonist in any conversation or document, so outside of brute-forcing the code or cheating, it's impossible to open these. Corpses Corpses are lootable, both randomly-spawning and pre-placed containers which can be found nearly everywhere. A lot of corpses are pre-placed in Locations and will always contain the same loot, such as the corpse in the Generator shed of Dry Meadow Hideout, which will have a Torch on it. Corpses found outside of generated locations are both randomly placed and have randomly generated contents. These corpses are not to be mistaken with the infected corpses that induce both Poisoned and Sight Status Effects on the Protagonist if interacted with or stepped on. These dangerous corpses can be differentiated from safe corpses by their severely mutated appearance, slight twitching, Chomper-like growling and the interaction menu stating "Open" instead of "Search" when investigating the corpse. There's the "Disarm" option when examining an infected corpse, but it does not work – picking this option just makes the corpse burst. Random Corpse Loot The randomly generated corpses have been found to contain varying amounts of the following items. * Gasoline * 9V Battery * Rag * Pills * Pill * Alcohol * Nail * Wire * Small Caliber Magazine * Pellet * Knife__FORCETOC__ Category:Game mechanics Category:Interactive scenery *